


all this is here for you

by zenstrike



Series: you’re lucky that’s what i like [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/pseuds/zenstrike
Summary: Hunk is the unfortunate witness (again) to Keith and Lance’s developing shenanigans.Or, Lance makes Valentine’s plans.Written for day 8 of fictober: “I know you do.”





	all this is here for you

**Author's Note:**

> na,dfsajklfjaldjflasdjfkladjflajkdfkla this is so silly

    Hunk learned Keith could read his mind on Valentine’s Day in first year. The Ryans, Nico, and Geoff had dragged Hunk out of his room, and Hunk, clutching his books and feeling overwhelmed, had said: “Let’s get Keith!”

    Ryan F. had snapped his fingers. “Great idea.” And then he and Geoff had banged on Keith and Lance’s door and Keith had answered it looking confused, annoyed, and slightly murderous.

    “We’re studying in the cafeteria! Single dudes only!”

    Hunk watched Keith bite his own tongue.

    “No thanks,” Keith replied.

    Hunk scurried up behind Ryan F. and Geoff. “Come on, Keith,” he said with a twitchy smile. “It’ll be—productive.”

    “We’re building community,” added Nico with cheer.    

    Keith looked at Hunk and Hunk looked at him and somewhere along the way Keith received his worried brainwaves and sighed.

    “Okay,” Keith muttered. “Hang on.”

    He slammed the door in their faces.

    The five boys waited, Hunk sweating in his hoodie.

    Keith reappeared with his backpack and the Ryans led the way down the hall and Keith managed not to glower and Hunk was very proud and very grateful.

    “You could have said no,” Keith muttered.

    “You could have said you’re not single,” Hunk retorted.

    He watched Keith bite his tongue again.

    And that was how they wound up commandeering a table in the cafeteria. It was quickly covered with textbooks and loose papers and several packs of battered post-it notes. Geoff immediately stole one and began writing nonsense on them and slapping them into Nico’s notebook. Nico, bless him, laughed at each one. Ryan W. pulled out his calculus textbook and then his DS and immediately started playing something.

    “Is it Pokemon?” Hunk asked.

    “Yup,” Ryan replied.

    “Is it fun?”

    “Very.”

    “Are you passing calculus?”

    “Who knows.”

    Hunk left him to it.

    “Did you invite Lance?” Geoff asked Keith. He tossed aside the post-its. Nico snatched them up.

    “He’s not home,” Keith replied, tapping his highlighter against his chin.

    “Probably has a date,” Geoff sighed. “Fucker.”

    “Is he seeing someone?” Ryan W. asked without looking up from his DS.

    “Yes,” Keith said.

    Hunk thought about eating his textbook.

    “Is she pretty?” Ryan continued.

    “‘Is she pretty,’” Ryan F. echoed and rolled his eyes. “Leave Keith alone.”

    “That’s the problem isn’t it,” Geoff mumbled, flipping idly through his textbook. “Keith’s alone. We’re all alone.”

    “Aren’t we supposed to be studying?” Keith said.

    “How did he do it?” Geoff said. “How’d he get a girlfriend?”

    Keith blinked at him. Hunk chewed the end of his pen.

    “I think the other person did most of that legwork,” Keith said. “I don’t think Lance even realized they were interested.”

    The end of Hunk’s pen broke off. Hunk spit it out.

    “You guys talk about Lance’s love life?” Geoff said.

    “I bet Lance tries to brag about his sex life,” Ryan F. laughed.

    “He’s very vocal,” Keith said flatly.

    Hunk stomped on his foot.

    Keith dropped his highlighter.

    “Stop talking and start studying, Ryan,” Ryan W. said.

    “Go fuck off and catch some Pokemon, Ryan,” Ryan F. retorted.

    “I’m glad you and Lance are getting along,” Nico piped up, turning his ridiculously bright smile on Keith.

    “Me too,” Keith replied.

    Hunk thought that was cute and also that it was annoying he couldn’t say to Keith: “That’s cute.”

    Keith wrestled his battered pen from his hand. “Stop doing that.”

    “I can’t help it,” Hunk muttered.

    “Hey,” Nico said. “It’s Lance.”

    Hunk lifted his head and looked towards the doors and—yes, that was Lance, standing on his toes and scanning the cafeteria. He was smiling and he looked a little flushed, maybe from the February cold, and his hair seemed a little wild. Hunk blinked. Hunk tilted his head.

    “Is that—” he started.

    “That’s my jacket,” Keith said.

    Hunk didn’t recognize that tone.

    He definitely recognized the jacket—black, probably leather, Keith wore it every chance he had and the only explanation he ever gave for it was something along the lines of “I found it in a thrift store and I liked it.” It was very Keith.

    “That’s my jacket,” Keith said again. “He’s wearing my jacket.”

    Ryan F. didn’t know any better. Ryan F., maybe, lived with his head up his own butt. Ryan F. took Keith’s slightly raspy tone for anger. “Try not to kill him,” he said.

    Keith, maybe luckily, didn’t seem to hear him.

    And Lance, across the cafeteria, spotted them and started towards their table.

    “Oh no,” said Geoff.

    “Oh boy,” muttered Hunk.

    “Oh,” said Keith.

    Hunk thought about stomping on his foot again and decided against it.

    “Lance!”

    “Hi Lance!”

    “Nice jacket!”

    Lance beamed as he came closer.

    Keith had frozen next to Hunk. Maybe he was dead. Hunk wasn’t sure he wanted to check.

    “We heard you had Valentine’s plans,” Geoff said.

    “I do,” Lance replied and shoved his hands in Keith’s jacket pockets. “Lots of plans.”

    Keith twitched.

    Hunk did his best to glower at Lance but his ridiculous best friend seemed unaffected, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and beaming at all of them. If Keith could read Hunk’s mind maybe Lance—

    “Anyways,” Lance was saying cheerfully. “I’m going to go upstairs.”

    “Gotta get pretty for your date.”

    Lance took one hand out of the pockets long enough to give Geoff a thumbs up. “I’m always pretty,” he sighed and the group laughed and Lance’s smile grew impossibly larger, impossibly brighter. He turned on his heel, humming something Hunk didn’t recognize, and strode back the way he came.

    Hunk looked at Keith and watched him blink. Once. Twice. Three times.

    “Lance is fast when he wants to be,” Ryan F. observed.

    “He’s running away,” decided Geoff, leaning against the table and tapping gibberish-covered post-it notes against his chin.

    Ryan W. put his DS on the table and leaned forward to peer at Keith. “I think he’s broken,” he muttered.

    Hunk grimaced.

    “I’m fine,” Keith said.

    Ryan W. heaved a sigh and picked up his DS again. Something flashed on the screen. Hunk managed nearly thirty seconds before Keith’s eyes started to burn a hole into his shoulder and he finally, slowly, turned to look at him.

    “Hunk,” Keith said, dragging his name out.

    By now, Hunk knew Keith had a special mind-reading sense. Hunk knew that _Keith_ knew that Hunk really didn’t want to be by himself with the others. Hunk, who was easily overwhelmed. Hunk, who had a single room for a reason. Hunk, who—

    “Hunk,” Keith said again.

    “He’ll be fine,” Nico said with a wave of his pen. A kitten-charm dangled from the end of it which was both endearing and alarming. “You go get Lance.”

    “Try not to kill him,” added Geoff. “We like Lance.”

    Ryan W. tapped at his DS.

    Keith blinked at Hunk, waiting.

    “ _Fine_ ,” Hunk sighed. “Fine! See you later.”

    “We’re great company, Hunk!”

    “You’re lucky to have us!”

    “Keith’ll be back in no time.”

    “Yeah, if he can catch Lance.”

    Hunk didn’t think that would be a problem.

    Keith slapped his books shut. “Bye,” he managed and then was gone, dashing across the cafeteria, before Hunk had even said: “Ugh.”

    “I hope they’re happy,” Ryan W. muttered, tugging his stylus out of his DS. Nico nudged him and flashed a smile at Hunk.

    Hunk stared and then returned the smile.

    Across the table, Ryan F. and Geoff started a game of tic tac toe on the back of someone’s textbook.

    Hunk settled in to watch Ryan W. take on a gym. Nico found fries. Keith didn’t come back and, somehow, nobody mentioned it.

 

***

 

    (“You look good in my clothes.”

    “I know.”

    “I like it.”

    “I know you do.”)

   

   

   

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from that’s what i like by bruno mars A-FREAKING-GAIN
> 
> anyways i hope you’ll forgive me for this


End file.
